


Thralldom

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Fear, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Niall, Slavery, Small Hope, Solo!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Niall was once of Nobility now a Slave; attempting to escape from his captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thralldom

**Author's Note:**

> •Song(s)•  
> Imagine Dragons-Left To Say/Rocks

His breath came in gasps and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. He might normally have been embarrassed by his lack of proper clothing, but the fear that seeped out of every pore prevented him from thinking about the skimpy loincloth he was clad in. The night air felt alive as he ran through the trees. Faster, faster, faster... if he could stay ahead of them for another day, he might reach the river, and beyond that, the border to his own country.

 Prince Niall had been at the castle for only a day before escaping. Seeing his chance in the wee hours of his first morning, he had struck a guard from behind and carefully gone over the wall. For almost a week, he had spent every waking hour running. Patrols of soldiers had almost discovered him twice, but he had avoided their notice by the tiniest of margins. And now, he was getting close to the end of everything. His pilfered food supply had run out the day before, and he was getting lightheaded and clumsy as he made his way through the woods.

 The dark, earthy smell of the forest was all around him as he stopped to catch his breath. The memories of the last week played in his mind, much as he tried to push them down...

 His father had suddenly and inexplicably insisted that he serve at the Queen's court, and that an escorting party would escort him in a few days. Angry at leaving his noble diversions and the ladies-in-waiting at his home palace, Niall had left early, on his own, in a fit of temper. As he approached the castle gates, magnificently attired and mounted, the escorting party met him on the road. He was surprised that they were soldiers and not servants, but paid them little mind, since the two countries were allies and the soldiers were only peasants, really. The Captain of the Queen's Guard met him at the castle gate, as befitting so distinguished a visitor, he felt. The Captain seemed perturbed, but Niall wrote it off to either his early appearance or some situation for which he was needed. Surely a post of great importance awaited him here. He had allowed a stablehand to take his magnificent stallion to the Queen's stables, and followed the Captain into the castle. On the way to receive his welcome from the Queen, he began seeing queer things as he strode through the grand hallways and galleries.

 At first, he had been sure that the long ride, an overdue meal, and his lack of access to his nubile chambermaid were playing tricks on him. In side corridors, lit by candlelight, it seemed like there were naked servants carrying out various tasks. Just glimpses, and then gone again as he followed the Captain's quick steps: A nude young woman on her knees, scrubbing the floor. A naked man with an erect cock carrying a bowl of food. The fleeting impressions got stranger. Bare skin being slapped. Unabashed sex in public areas. Naked servants restrained. Servants...or slaves? Niall didn't know.

 By the time he arrived at the foot of the Queen's throne, he was quite unnerved, but determined to accept with grace the customs of a different royal court. After all, they could treat their peasants in any way they cared to... it was the right of nobility. .

 There he stood, finely attired, groomed, and bejeweled as befitting a young prince. His confidence returned as he realized that the queen was not the old crone he imagined, but a black-haired beauty easily young enough to arouse him. Still, there was a coldness about her that he had never encountered before...

 "So, Prince Niall, you arrive early. A proud, impetuous young prince.... we did not have the opportunity to give you the proper welcome, so we'll have to improvise one," she said, and nodded to four large pages that had appeared at his elbow. "Show him his accommodations and introduce him to his routine."

 Before he could speak to her, the pages picked him up right off his feet and left the room. He was too shocked to speak until they arrived at some kind of preparation room and began to strip him. The blonde yelled, cursed like a commoner, and demanded to speak to the queen at once. Paying him no mind, they proceeded to take his clothes and bind his ankles together. With practiced grace, the pages picked him up and hung him on the wall by his tied ankles. Once he was inverted, his wrists were tied to rings set into the floor, rendering him totally helpless. A soft leather gag quieted his rage and desperation.

 He struggled, but to no avail. The pages quickly left with his clothes, and he was alone with his thoughts and fears. Prince Niall's heart was pounding- he had never known such helplessness. Unable to speak or to move, he watched as other slaves walked by on errands, and some crawled on all fours to do the bidding of their masters. Slowly, he came to realize that these slaves were not commoners or prisoners, but nobility like himself. Shock followed the realization, and he desperately tried to think of a way to take back control of his situation. If he cooperated for a little whiles, and then ran....

 After leaving him to hang in that undignified position for hours, the pages returned and untied him. Walking with a false humility, he looked at everything he could, trying to figure out an escape. The page led him to a room filled with slaves, and great tubs of steaming water. Niall was led to one of the tubs and made to kneel in it, with hands behind his head. They left him in the care of an attendant, who proceeded to wash him thoroughly. Being naked and wet and warm and touched by this stranger began to have its effect on him...humiliating as it was, he could feel himself becoming erect. With his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and willed the attendant to wash his twitching cock again... but to no avail. The man would give him no relief. He stepped out of the tub and looked for clothes to put on, but there were none. Since he wasn't under direct supervision or restraint, he wandered the halls, eyes down, as though he was on an errand. Eventually, he came to the garden wall, and the freedom beyond it. Slowly, he ascended the stone steps to the battlement, and silently approached the guard from behind....

 The rest of the week was now a blur. He had to keep running. Staggering to his feet, he picked up the path again and started to walk, then jog, then run, through the foliage. The light-headedness began to sink in, and his steps became clumsy. More and more energy needed to be focused on just putting one foot in front of the other...

 Niall burst out of the thick woods and into a clearing. Too late, he saw the horsemen moving out of the treeline, circling him. Too exhausted to make even a token attempt at escape, he sank to his knees as the soldiers closed in around him. They dismounted and approached him quickly. Niall struggled feebly, but the Queen's men tied him and he was thrown over a rider's lap for the journey back to captivity.

 As it grew dark, the soldiers made camp under a large tree. He assumed that they would tie him up and forget about him for the evening, but the coarse brutes seemed to have other plans. Once again, he was stripped naked. They brought out a saddle from one of the horses, and tied him to it by the firelight, so that he was secured in the hands-and-knees position. Niall was sure that this was in order to humiliate him further, imprisoning him in this fashion. Concern crossed his face when a soldier in the corner of his vision appeared to be taking off his pants. Then others....

 A memory rose to his mind, unbidden. He had been a teenager, out exploring the lands with a friend, when they'd come to a hidden ravine. The other boy, who had been older, took his hand and ran into the secret space. Once inside, they had done many things that he'd blocked out of his memory. Those things came back now, surrounded by all these angry and apparently horny men. Kissing his friend. Touching him. Even kissing and licking his cock...and something about his friend touching him in that most private of places...

 Suddenly, a man appeared before him. Specifically, his waist appeared in front of Niall, and a chill ran down his spine as the man began unbuttoning his rough leather breeches. A bulging cock appeared in his face, and a voice said, 'You know what to do, slave.' He was distracted by a sudden prodding at his anus, a tentative probing by something soft and hard. Before he knew it, a thick shaft was pushing its way into him from behind, and the cock in his face was being insistently shoved into his mouth. The sensations battled with each other- the musky hardness on his tongue, and then the sensation of being filled, and inch at a time, slowly, every little thrust making him gasp around the penis between his lips.

 He was being violated by these rogues, and knew he should be violently disgusted. Ill, in fact. And he should be fighting back with all his might. He knew all of this, but he did not fight back. As if he were helplessly trapped in his mind and watching a stranger, he sucked on the cock in his mouth with all his might, and relished the shaft burrowing into him, now up to the hilt. His tied hands flexed, aching to touch one of his captors. As the cock in his ass began to withdraw, he thrust his hips back against it insistently, challenging his would-be fucker to finish the job.

 For this impertinence, a heavy strap was swung by another soldier, marking a crimson stripe on his rump. He tensed at the blow, and shuddered with sudden shame. Another swing, and another stripe appeared. In a panic, he could feel his own cock begin to stiffen against the saddle as the solder in front of him took hold of his hair in order to more forcefully ram himself into Niall's mouth. A low moan escaped him as the man taking his ass grasped him by the hips and began to powerfully thrust at a heavy pace, panting with the exertion.

 Niall tried to simultaneously hide his now-fully-hard cock and rub himself against the saddle for his own pleasure. Getting the rhythm of being penetrated from both the front and the rear, he was making good headway towards an orgasm of his own when a voice commanded the soldiers to stop. The Captain of the Guard stepped into the firelight.

 "He is to be used, but not to have any kind of release. Give him a good dose of the strap, and then tie him so that he is totally exposed."

 The men hurried to obey. At once, two strap-wielding soldiers appeared and began to swing their implements of pain at Niall's exposed rear. One of the two had exceptional skill, and pulled the strap so that it curled inside the young prince's thigh before delivering its sting. Niall's screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking around the closed lids, and groaned as the soldiers did their work. Again and again the straps found their mark, until his rump and thighs felt like they were on fire.

 When his sensitive areas were a uniform bright red, the soldiers untied him from the saddle. He was made to kneel with his legs spread wide, and his wrists were tied behind his head. Niall's hard cock bobbed freely in front of him, making him weep with shame. He grunted in pain and surprise as a strap landed on his sensitive shaft, raising a stripe of color and forcing it to jerk and twitch.

 Once again, a hard cock appeared in front of his face, and this time he eagerly opened his mouth to taste it. Even as it was thrust toward the back of his throat, he massaged the shaft with his tongue and slurped at its base. The soldier arched his back with pleasure, and Niall felt a bloom of pride. The man took hold of Niall's bound hands and began to forcefully pillage the prince's tender mouth.

 Just as he started to adjust to that pace and give himself over to the act of pleasuring the man in front of him, he again felt that prodding at his rear, although this was far less hesitant than the previous time. He felt a hand snake around his neck from behind, and heard the Captain's whisper in his ear.

 "The Queen wants you returned with the proper attitude. By the time you reach the castle, you'll have it."

 Without further warning, the Captain's thick cock jabbed into Niall's anus, making him gasp and moan. They gave him no rest, though, pumping him from front and rear. This time, there was nothing for him to rub against, and his cock waved like a flagpole in front of him. Niall was too occupied to think much about it, between being the pleasure object for both the cock ramming into his mouth, and the shaft penetrating his rear.

 The Captain's hips slapped against his with increased vigor, and suddenly Niall's knew what was going to happen. Excited, he thrusted his hips back in time with the Captain's strokes and sucked the other man's cock deep into his throat. The Captain buried himself deep inside Niall and grunted heavily. Caught up in the moment, Niall squeezed the cock inside of him with his anal muscles, milking it dry. A moment later, the man in front of him gave a loud moan and shot his fluids into the excited prince's mouth. Here his inexperience showed, and he dribbled the man's juices down his chin and onto his chest.

 Shaking with exertion and lust, his chest heaving from the effort, Niall sat back on his heels and reveled in the feeling of the Captain's essence leaking out of his ass and the salty-sweet discharge dripping across his chest. His tied hands throbbed behind his neck. After a deep breath, he became aware of his own cock, still throbbing with desire and a tangible need for relief. Clearly it was in vain to expect any of these men to allow him that relief, but he hoped that he might be left alone with a hand untied after pleasuring the Captain and the soldier.

 This was not to be. Niall had only been alone with his thoughts for a few seconds before another cock appeared in front of him, jabbing into his mouth, and he felt a new pair of hands spreading open the cheeks of his ass. A look of desperation crossed his face, as he looked around the fire at twenty naked soldiers, all waiting for their turn by the firelight...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. I'm a horrible person. But you loved reading it anyway. xo
> 
> Thoughts?  
> Kudos and Comments Please.


End file.
